


Claude/Byleth Drabble Collection

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Some dark themes, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Just a place to put my Male Byleth x Claude drabble collection that I wrote for the discord :)I'll probably add more as I go





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fear the Deer! 🦌

Getting Lost Somewhere

Byleth was unsure on whether or not he should comment on Claude’s choice of paths. He had assumed the young noble knew where he was going but after an hour of walking through the shaded forest path, Byleth chose to point out the obvious.

“We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost, Teach. We’re just taking the scenic route.”

Byleth didn’t reply. He was perfectly content with walking a little more with his student. Perhaps later he would lead them on the right path.

➸

Pet Names

Byleth didn’t say anything the first time Claude called him Teach. Sure it was odd that everyone called him professor while this cheerful young noble decided upon another name, but as time passed, Byleth got used to it— grew to like it even. He wasn’t even aware it was a pet name until Hilda pointed it out.

“Do you have one for Claude?” Hilda asked.

“Not yet,” Byleth found himself replying and he spent the day trying to think of one.

➸

Patching Each Other Up

In their line of work, sustaining an injury after battle was common. Though they had access to magic that could patch their wounds up, it was necessary to treat the ones who were wounded the most first.

“Claude, are you sure?” Byleth heard Marianne’s voice coming from behind the door to Claude’s room.

Byleth couldn’t hear the response but a few seconds later, Marianne opened the door. She jumped at seeing the professor standing there before she relaxed.

“Professor,” she greeted warmly. “I was just checking on Claude, he got injured during the last battle but he insists on patching himself up... Maybe you can help him?”

Byleth nods and steps inside the room. He barely hears Marianne close the door, his attention on Claude who is sitting on the wooden chair at his desk, tunic discarded and attempting to bandage up a wound on his arm. His heart ached at seeing his student injured, no matter how small the wound.

Emerald eyes settled on Byleth and an embarrassed smile graced his handsome face.

“Hey Teach,” Claude grinned. “Think you could give me a hand?”

Byleth would try to always be there to help Claude.

➸

Pride

The way Claude spoke about his teammates made Byleth’s heart swell with pride.

➸

Hugging

The first time Byleth received a hug from Claude was after he had given his student a birthday present. It was a simple gift in Byleth’s eyes— some riding boots since the archer had ruined his own — but Claude had been touched by the gift and not a second later, Byleth found himself embraced into a hug.

“Sorry Teach,” Claude mumbled against Byleth’s shoulder. “I know I should have asked first but I wasn’t sure how to show my thanks.”

Byleth hoped Claude could tell he enjoyed the hug.

➸

Giving Flowers

To say that Byleth was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers on his desk was an understatement. He pondered who could have left the beautiful flowers only to smile fondly at the small card it came with.

_ Hope you enjoy the flowers, Teach! _

_ -Claude _

➸

Midnight Talks

“How long do you think until the poison kicks in?”

Byleth’s eyes shot open and he stared straight at the archer who was staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head.

“Claude, please tell me you didn’t give anyone the poison.”

Claude didn’t speak right away and Byleth’s panic begin to rise. He shifted himself until he was facing Byleth, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Alright I won’t tell.”

Byleth sighed and shuffled closer to Claude’s warmth, humming in approval when Claude wrapped his arm around him to bring him closer. They would deal with this in the morning.

➸

Washing Something

Claude had been upset about his yellow cape getting dirty but he refused to show just how much it bothered him. Fortunately, Byleth had noticed the small signs of discomfort from the archer and took matters into his own hands.

There was a small river not too far behind that would do the trick for this job and when the archer was busy talking among the others, Byleth had snatched his yellow cape and rushed to the river to quickly wash it. 

The look on Claude’s face when he found his professor carefully washing the mud out of his cape was one Byleth would remember for quite some time. 

➸

Reuniting

Claude would never admit just how relieved he was to see his beloved professor post-battle unscathed. He would never admit to wanting to shed tears when Byleth had smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

➸

Sleepy

“I’m not tired,” Claude yawned as his eyes drooped and Byleth thought only Claude would deny being sleepy when he was so desperately in need of some rest.

“Sure you aren’t.”

Claude was already asleep when Byleth ran his fingers through his hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

➸

Hoarding Blankets

What surprised Claude the most about Byleth was his habit of hogging blankets. More than a couple times, Claude had woken up to find all the blankets gone only to find them with Byleth who had chosen to snuggle against Claude’s back. Claude would chuckle softly and press a tender kiss to Byleth’s hair.

➸

Injured

Claude is clutching his bloodied side as he limps, too much weight on trembling legs that give out at the sight of Byleth rushing towards him.

➸

Praying

Claude tightens his grip on his bow with blood stained hands and as the fires around him roar, shakily he rasps out, “Whoever or whatever is listening… Please keep Byleth safe for me.”

➸

Fallen

Claude curses his own heart for reaching out too far because now he’s fallen in love with his professor.

➸

Burn

And when the world burned, Claude would still put his love for Byleth before all else because without him there was no future.

➸

Anger

Byleth was forced to listen to yet another commoner drag Claude’s name through the mud, his grip on his blade tightened with each curse they spat. His anger boiled inside because anyone who had known Claude for even a few minutes knew how golden a heart he had.

➸

Kiss

Claude is patient as Byleth takes his time leaving a trail of kisses down his body, teeth slightly grazing his skin and soft whispers of praise escape from Byleth’s lips. Ungloved hands caress his skin effectively making Claude squirm.

➸

Down

The spear strikes the wyvern and then Claude is falling down, down, down and Byleth feels his heart halt. He can’t get to him in time.

➸

Ticklish

Byleth finds out Claude is ticklish after he accidentally brushes his knuckles against his side and later that night, Claude’s laughter echoes in the room.

➸

Closet

“Why are we in a closet?” Byleth doesn’t remove Claude’s hands from where they are placed on his shoulders. The archer has his ear leaned against the door and after a second of listening, he leans into Byleth’s personal space.

“I needed some alone time with you.”

➸

Choice

“Why did you choose me?”

Claude nudges Byleth until he wraps his arms around him. 

“There is no one else for me.”

➸

Desk

Claude looks around before crawling under the wooden desk. Byleth tries to look under but he jolts when he feels hands squeeze his thighs and a warm mouth where he never thought it would be.

➸

Naps

He found Claude passed out on the bench, a book about cooking placed across his face to shade it from the sun.

➸

Home

With Claude curled against him, Byleth feels he has finally found a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear The Deer 🦌


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than last but I wanted to post something

Rug

The rug rubbed against his bare back uncomfortably but Claude was too lost in Byleth’s rhythmic thrusts to care.

➸

Lock

Byleth tried desperately to tell Claude that the door wasn’t locked but the archer was far too gone to care about being walked in.

➸

Paper cut

It was a small paper cut but Claude was making such a fuss over it that when Byleth finally leaned over and gave it a quick peck, Claude was silent.

➸

Sunset

Byleth had never truly appreciated sunsets until he watched one with Claude.

➸

Chase

Byleth ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could care less about the bandits chasing him; he had to find Claude.

➸

Goodbye

Claude seemed so permanent that when the time came from Byleth to say goodbye, he found the words were stuck in his throat.

➸

Ocean

Claude had been to the ocean a handful of times but every visit had left him feeling calm. After he and Byleth had gotten married, he decided it was about time to take Byleth back to his homeland and share with him the peace the ocean brought.

➸

Flames

The building was completely engulfed in flames and when Claude had run in with the intention of saving the people inside, Byleth could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

➸

Wall

The wall was certainly no place to do this, but Claude was impatient and Byleth had to hold his hips down to gain his balance back.

➸

Comfort

Byleth had watched Claude spend hours comforting the small girl who had lost her mother.

➸

Apology

Claude was usually the first to apologize when they fought but every once and awhile, Byleth would gather the courage to knock on the wooden door and wait for Claude to open it.

➸

Nightmare

Claude often suffered from nightmares. During these times Byleth would keep watch over him and he wondered what exactly plagued Claude’s dreams.

➸

Angel

Claude wasn’t religious but there was no doubt that Byleth was his own personal angel.

➸


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another batch

Traveler

As a mercenary, Byleth spent a lot of time meeting new faces but he had never seen someone as beautiful as Claude.

➸

Storm

Claude loved storms and for awhile Byleth didn’t understand why until he spent the night in Claude’s room, curled up in his bed while listening to the sound of the rain and faint boom of thunder.

➸

Morning

Byleth opened his eyes to see a very naked Claude nestled comfortably against his own bare chest. The archer would not be getting up anytime soon so Byleth could stare at his lover as much as he wanted. It was mornings like this that Byleth cherished more than anything.

  
  


➸

Snowball

When a snowball hit Byleth square in the face, he already knew who had thrown it and was already planning his revenge.

➸

Rekindle

Claude’s expected return was spent rekindling the fire that was their love and in the dead of night, they burned together.

➸

Fear

Claude have never seen this look on Byleth before. It was a look of absolute fear and panic. And even though the spear that was plunged deep into Claude prevented him from moving further, he still tried to drag himself over to soothe his lover.

➸

Song

The voice he heard was both familiar and unfamiliar. As he followed the melodic voice, he was surprised to see Claude sitting against the wall, singing quietly to himself. Byleth listened and wondered what song he was singing.

➸

Heartache

The Golden Deer tried multiple times to remove Byleth’s corpse from Claude’s arms but to no avail. The house leader refused to release the professor even when night fell and the rain began to fall.

It was clear that this was a heartache Claude would never be rid of.

➸

Forgotten

He picked up the gold cape and rubbed the soft silk with his fingers. This belonged to someone, someone he had a feeling he was supposed to know but he had long forgotten why that was important.

➸

One Hundred

And when one hundred years passed in the blink of an eye, they still managed to find each other.

➸

Moan

Claude’s moan were delicious and Byleth searched once more for that bundle of nerves that would drive more of those sounds from his lover.

➸

Feral

Byleth wasn’t one to get angry often but seeing his lover being held hostage, bleeding and barely awake, made something feral in him come out.

➸

Formal

Dressing in formal attire wasn’t Byleth’s favorite style but he would gladly do it again if it meant seeing Claude in that suit.

➸

Prepared

When it came to surprise sex, Claude was always prepared.

➸

Light

It had been a week since he lost his light. Byleth spent most of his time in mourning, unaware of the ghost that was always by his side.

Claude watched his lover, desperately trying to tell him  _ I’m here  _ but he was never heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there was a lot more angst


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be some triggers in this one. Please proceed with caution.

Safe

Claude has promised to keep Byleth safe, even at the cost of his own life.

Library

Byleth would often find Claude holed up in the library. Most nights he would drag Claude back to his room but tonight, he pulled up a chair and joined his lover.

Dark

"Claude," Byleth calls again, this time a little louder, but silent enough not to make him jump out of his seat, "You look exhausted." Dark frames grace Claude's eyes, lack of sleep visibly manifested across his tanned skin.

Payment

Claude knows what it is these men want as payment and he will do whatever it takes to get Byleth back. He allows the men to take his weapons and closes his eyes as they tear his clothes.

Stew

Byleth worked long and hard in the kitchen with the cooks. He wants this stew to taste perfect. He wants to see that nostalgic look in Claude’s eyes again.

Understood

No one truly understood Claude like Byleth did. It was another reason why he loved his teach so much.

Collect

“Why do you collect all that stuff?”

“They belong to someone. I’m just returning it.”

“Teach, that’s really sweet.”

Don’t

Byleth stilled his hand as Claude put himself between him and Dimitri, bleeding and barely conscious but determined. Even Dimitri, who was ready to embrace death, looked shocked. 

“Don’t…” was all Claude could make out before he passed out.

Both Dimitri and Byleth had not remembered a time they ran as fast as they did in that moment.

Houses

Out of the three houses, the Golden Deer had been the one that Byleth found interesting. Their leader seemed to like watching him no matter what he did.

Old

Byleth often fantasized about what it would be like to grow old with Claude.

Punished

Claude hardly acted up to the point of needing to be punished but when the need did come up, Byleth made sure not Claude was left screaming for release.

You

And when Byleth screamed in Claude’s face that he should hate him, Claude only embraced him.

“I could never find it in myself to hate you.”

Ghost

Byleth never told Claude but there would be times when Byleth would see Claude sitting alone, ghosts standing all around him, watching him.

Follow

“They’re following me blindly,” Claude tells Byleth in the dead of night, “They expect me to save them. What if I can’t?”

Byleth has no words for Claude. He holds Claude, hoping it’s enough.

Bruises

Byleth grabs Claude’s hand with more force than needed and brings it to his line of vision. Ugly bruises litter his wrist, black and painful looking.

Win

And Byleth knew, as he held Claude’s cooling corpse in his arms, that no one would win in this war.

Unrequited

The wax of the candle he held began it’s slow drip down the long shaft. His heart pounded. At long last this unrequited pining would come to its bitter end.

Thrown

And as Byleth saw Claude on the other side of the battlefield once again, he wondered why they were always thrown together.

Marriage

Byleth had never entertained the idea of marriage but hearing Claude say his vows with tears shining in his emerald eyes, Byleth knew he quite liked the idea now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot of angst lately. I'll try and write more happier drabbles in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough M!Byleth x Claude fanfic


End file.
